


Sansa Stark of Ice Would Suffice

by Lara_84



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fanart
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_84/pseuds/Lara_84
Summary: Com bastante carinho de um grande fã de um escritor maravilhoso.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Sansa Stark of Ice Would Suffice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowBlazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBlazer/gifts).




End file.
